The present invention relates generally to games in which engaging pieces may be placed together to form a picture, and more specifically where the game is a puzzle designed to permit alternative methods of forming the picture through challenges beyond the visual.
Historically, puzzles are wonderful vehicles for entertainment that are designed such that the resulting picture drives the challenge. In other words, the desire to build the picture piece by piece is based typically upon a copy provided with the puzzle and the visual challenge of fitting each piece appropriately in its respective position.
There may certainly be educational aspects to puzzles that entail physical and mental aspects. However, the mental aspects could be enhanced beyond mere visual challenges by not only creating a “positional” relationship between adjacent puzzle pieces that correspond to a properly completed image on the top surface, but also by creating a “problem-solution” relationship between either the puzzle piece and its corresponding position below, or between a puzzle piece and its adjacent piece or pieces.
One example of the latter puzzle is shown U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,253 to Eriksen. In that reference, a problem-solution relationship is disclosed among paired adjacent puzzle pieces. The puzzle may be completed by adjoining pieces whose sides correspond to a problem-solution pair. As described in the '253 patent to Eriksen, the complementary counterpart edges are of suitable shape whereby they are intended to be placed into coextensive engagement to form a predetermined figure or symbol. A more desirable and more challenging arrangement is contemplated by the present invention. Indeed, it would be desirable to enthrall a user by providing entertaining feedback when a puzzle has been properly completed.